Un trecho de tristeza, rencor, misterio y sangre
by Crystalghost
Summary: Despues de que las series de total drama finalizaran, todos tomaron caminos distintos, solo que una de ellos pasa por un momento dificil, hasta que...
1. un final inesperado

**Un trecho de tristeza, rencor, sangre y misterio:**

Hace algunos años que fueron de las series total drama, muchos rieron, muchos lloraron y muchos fans surgieron, pero, como todo lo bueno tiene un final, las series no fueron la excepción…

Los productores, los internos, el anfitrión y los concursantes tomaron caminos distintos, pero en esta ocasión nos concentraremos un una de ellos.

Heather, la abeja reina, la chica mala, la asiática, como quiera que la llamaran, tenia problemas con su vida, tres años después del show, ella le fue infiel a su novio y la dejo, sus padres se pelearon con ella y la sacaron de la casa por ser una irresponsable, dejo la universidad, y su cuenta bancaria estaba alarmantemente a punto de quedar en 0.

Ella vivía en un apartamento, barato pero confortable, tenia constantes peleas con el casero, ya que le debía la renta y que si no pagaba la sacaría a patadas de allí.

Muy grande era su desesperación, ya que no podía conseguir trabajo y vendió todo lo que tenía para subsistir, hasta que ella recordó que Chris tenía una casa cerca de donde ella vivía.

Aquella casa, la cual Chris tuvo que dejar rápido por "misteriosas razones", estaba con todas las pertenencias de el tal como las dejo, por la mente de Heather paso la idea de buscar algo de valor y venderlo para mejorar su situación, tal vez fotos vergonzosas, ropa, joyas o tal vez dinero oculto, así que entro forzando la puerta.

Debe de haber algo costoso por aquí – dijo Heather escudriñando con desesperación uno de los armarios, tanto que sintió vibrar su celular- si sigues buscando allí, solo vas a encontrar mi colección de gel para el cabello- comento una voz que rápido reconoció- ¡Chris!, ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica después de asustarse y caer dentro del armario- Emm, es mi casa, yo debería preguntarte eso jovencita, pero trataremos eso después, por lo que veo no te esta yendo nada bien- afirmo el ex anfitrión.

¿Quié…?¿ Quien te conto? ¿Lindsay?- dijo Heather sorprendida- Eso no importa, además se nota por viendo lo que traes puesto ¿y que es ese olor?, no me digas que no te has bañado.- ¿no tienes asuntos de que ocuparte?- dijo enojada.

Ven- jalándola de un brazo y la lleva hacia el jardín- esto no dolerá, tal vez te despeje la mente- Chris saca una manguera contra incendios y la rocía hasta dejarla impecable- ¿Eso era necesario? Ahora mírame estoy toda mojada ¿Que crees que me voy a poner ahora?- la chica estaba enojada- adentro de la casa hay una habitación con una puerta azul, ve allá y encontraras ropa que Blanleney dejo acá, póntela mientras conseguimos algo de ropa para ti- dijo Chris dándole una toalla- ¿Como es que tienes ropa de…? Espera, espera, ¿Me estas ayudando? De seguro estas buscando algo de mi, y yo no te lo daré, aun tengo dignidad.

Deja de decir tonterías, muchas personas cambian con el tiempo, y yo no soy la excepción, ahora ve y has lo que te digo – dijo furioso- De acuerdo, no tienes que gritarme- yéndose para la habitación antes descrita.

Después de que se vistió y arreglo el cabello, ella se preguntaba el porque el cambio del tipo que ella junto con los otros concursantes ella odio alguna vez, mientras tanto su celular vibraba en el armario donde ella se había caído.

Wow Heather, si tuviera 9 años menos, yo saldria…. Quiero decir, yo te presentaría a un amigo para que salgas con el, jejeje – dijo sonrojado – muy bien, supe lo del conflicto con tu familia, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué ya no eras lo suficientemente mala?

Jajaja, muy gracioso – usando sarcasmo- digamos que se cansaron de mantener a una buena para nada, que solo se pasaba de fiesta en fiesta en la universidad y que luego fue expulsada – con una cara triste – y creo que eso es lo que terminare siendo, nadie quiere contratar a una inútil, lo único que tengo es el talento de salir en televisión.

¡¿Vas a dejar que continúen hablando así de ti?, pues que lastima me das, y yo creía que eres una chica fuerte. – dijo riéndose cruelmente– ¡Soy una chica fuerte, solo es que no he tenido suerte! ¡Yo consigo todo lo que quiero!- dijo gritando- Entonces demuéstralo, te reto a que vayas a la ciudad y que regreses con un trabajo decente para la hora de la cena – con una cara de "se que no lo lograras"- HECHO, ya veras que te tragaras tus palabras, solo que… - toda apenada- ¿Solo que….?- pregunto el anfitrión- ¿me acompañas?.

Entonces poniéndose la palma en la cara dijo- esta bien, te acompañare-

Entonces cuando fueron a la ciudad, se encontraban caminando por el distrito comercial, Heather se encontraba nerviosa, ya que no sabia como iba a demostrar lo que ella dijo, hasta que por accidente se choco con un tipo en tacuache, normalmente ese tipo le hubiera gritado o incluso dado una paliza, pero el sujeto, antes de enojarse, vio que ella era muy hermosa.

Oye pequeña, yo se que esto te sonara extraño, pero, -¿Quieres ser la chica del clima para mi programa de noticias?.

Pero yo no se nada de clima, señor.

No te preocupes, solo tienes que leer lo que diga el telepronter, en estos tiempos internet hace la mayoría del trabajo- dijo de una manera feliz

Suena interesante, ¿Tu que opinas Chris?- no escucha respuesta y voltea a ver a todos lados pero no esta- oh bueno, que diablos, acepto.

Genial, toma mi tarjeta y llámame el martes para decirte cuando puedes comenzar, y tu nombre es…

Heather, señor.

Ok, Heather entonces nos vemos otro día, adiós – se sube a su auto y se va

De repente Chris aparece detrás de ella…

Así que tuviste suerte, te dije que…- Heather lo abraza interrumpiéndolo- Gracias, gracias Chrissy, te debo una, por fin podre demostrarles a mis padres que tengo un empleo y regresare a la universidad –sigue abrazándolo fuertemente- Muy bien, muy bien, pero ya deja de hacer eso, me estas avergonzando, lo bueno es que ahora compraras ropa nueva, jajaja.

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de separarse para ir a sus respectivos hogares, a Heather se le ocurrió una idea:

Sabes ,creo que te debo una, que tal si vemos una película en mi casa, solo como amigos, te aseguro que me portare bien – dijo graciosamente- creo que no es…- ve los ojos de emoción de la chica y cambia de opinión- esta bien, ire.

Los dos llegaron a la casa, ella estaba buscando la película pero de repente ve que el pecho de Chris empieza a sangrar.

-¡Chris estas sangrando!

Chris ve lo que le esta pasando

Oh rayos, no te preocupes no es nada, ¿puedo usar tu baño un momento?

Claro, yo buscare si tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios- dijo asustada.

Chris se encerró en el baño, mientras tanto Heather buscaba el botiquín, hasta que el timbre suena Heather abre y ve que el Lindsay.

Heather, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, todos te hemos estado llamando como locos a tu celular.

Mmmm, debí dejarlo donde Chris, cuando este mejor le preguntare si puedo ir por el.

Espera, ¿Te refieres al Chris que todos conocemos?- poniendo una cara de miedo

Si, no creerías lo buen amigo que es, ha estado ayudándome todo el día.

Heather, eso es imposible

¿Por qué?

Chris se suicido esta mañana, todos vamos a su funeral

No bromees así, el mismo esta en mi baño, ven te mostrare.

Las dos chicas van al baño, Heather toca la puerta pero nadie abre, así que ella misma abre, pero no había nadie, Heather se queda con cara de pánico e inmóvil, Lindsay pregunta.

Heather, ¿Qué tienes?, vamos hablame.

Continuara…


	2. un avion silente

**Capitulo 2:**

Heather había quedado en estado catatónico, no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera con Lindsay, todos se preguntaban que fue lo que había sucedido en el avión que tomaron para llegar al lugar natal del fallecido.

Lindsay, tu estuviste con Heather desde ayer, ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió para estar así? — pregunto una mujer de cabello café que difícilmente uno se imaginaria que era Gwen—.

No lo se, lo único que me dijo es que ella estuvo con Chris un día completo, lo cual todos sabemos es imposible — dijo encogiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo—.

Todos no podían creer que una persona que se amaba demasiado hubiera podido matarse así de la nada y uno de ellos creía que era una patética excusa para otra temporada del show que los había hecho famosos.

Yo no creo que Mclean haya tenido las agallas para dispararse en su propio pecho, yo creo que solo trata de juntarnos para una estúpida nueva temporada, jajajaja — empezó a decir Duncan, mientras se reía y todos lo observaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba diciendo — ese tipo es tan tonto para creer que me trague esto jajajaja, que pate…— antes de acabar lo que iba a decir y de reírse, fue sorprendido por un golpe que lo manda hasta el final del pasillo—.

¡TE RETO A QUE DIGAS ESO EN MI CARA! — grito Chef, mientras se le acercaba para darle más —.

Vamos viejo, tu debes de ser su cómplice, de seguro aparecerá aquí en cualquier momento — se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo.

¡Pero como te atre… — preparándose para darle un próximo golpe hasta que una mano delgada se le pone enfrente — no, chef, no gastes energía para enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo—.

Esa mano era de Harold, este se le acerco a Duncan y lo vio fijamente a los ojos:

Al parecer no has cambiado desde que nuestros caminos se separaron, ¿verdad?, al parecer tu, aun siendo un marino, no entiendes la gravedad de la situación — dijo esto mientras sacaba una foto para mostrarle— esta es la persona de la que te estas burlando, mírala bien, ¿no te parece lo sufrientemente muerto?, esta foto me llego de parte de un colega mío que trabaja en la comisaria de policía, fue el momento cuando encontraron a Chris—.

La foto revelaba a un Chris que tenia una herida de bala en el corazón y estaba tendido en la ducha con una pistola en la mano.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que el avión aterrizo.

Continuara…


	3. El llanto de un niño que nunca nacio

EL LLANTO DE UN NIÑO QUE NO PUDO NACER

Ya había pasado 1 año desde ese fatídico día, todos continuaron con sus vidas, algunos se habían casado, otros salieron de prisión, algunas personas cambiaron por completo y otros lograron obtener un empleo decente, incluso por mucho que les sorprendió, sin la ayuda de Chris eso no hubiera sido posible, ¿se preguntan porque?, resulta que antes de morir, el escribió en su testamento que les dejaría toda su fortuna a todos los que participaron en total drama con este mensaje:

"Se que tuvimos nuestras diferencias y algunos problemas entre nosotros, pero el anfitrión alegre que todos conocieron, era la persona mas solitaria antes de ustedes, por favor cumplan su sueño con el presente que les dejo, nunca cambien…"

Ese fue una gran sorpresa que ni el chef se imaginaba…

Era el ocaso más silencioso y tranquilo esa misma tarde en el cementerio de terranova, todos los ex concursantes hacían un homenaje para Chris, pero esa tranquilidad fue sustituida por un dramático descubrimiento…

—¿Qué no fue un suicidio? *dijo Courtney después de escupir vino*

—Así es, no quería decírselos hasta haber investigado lo suficiente, pero me di cuenta desde que les mostré la foto * dijo Harold con los brazos cruzados*

—Si fue asesinado ¿Cómo explicas la pistola en su mano? *pregunto Beth*

—Chris no seria tan estúpido para dispararse en el pecho y después morir lenta y dolorosamente, además no dejo ninguna nota y la pistola, aunque tenía sus huellas, también tenia el resto de las huellas de otra persona.

—¿Y sabes de quien son? * pregunto Sadie*

—Lastimosamente no, son tan pocas que es imposible de encontrar al culpable.

—Tal vez yo sepa quien es *dijo una voz de una persona que resulto ser Sierra, llegando al cementerio con un ramo de flores y una botella de licor*

—¿Cómo lo sabrías? *dijo Harold*

—Después del velorio, decidí escribir la biografía oficial de Chris, quería hacerla lo mas completa posible, investiga desde sus datos personales hasta su propia basura….

—Y es relevante ¿Por qué…? *pregunto Gwen*

—¿Recuerdan que Chris salía con Blainley? *dijo Sierra*

—TODOS LO RECORDAMOS *dijeron todos al unisonó*

—¿También recuerdan que terminaron de repente, y que Chris parecía algo deprimido cuando se despidió de nosotros y renuncio a ser anfitrión?, pues verán, revisando las llamadas que recibió uno de sus muchos celulares pude escuchar esto: *levantando un teléfono con el altavoz puesto*

—"Por favor Chris, ya olvida lo sucedido, solo regresa conmigo…"

—"´¿OLVIDARLO? Al parecer tu no entiendes muy bien, ¡MATASTE A MI HIJO!"

—"Vamos, sabias que ese bebe solo destruiría tu carrera de anfitrión y la mía, así que hice lo que debía hacer…"

—"NUNCA ME PREGUNTASTE NADA AL RESPECTO, puedo ser anfitrión pero recuerda que soy un humano también, YO QUERIA A ESE NIÑO E INCLUSO TENER UNA FAMILIA, ¡PERO SOLO PENSANSTE EN EL DERECHO DE TU NARIZ!, Así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi vida nunca mas, no quiero que te me vuelvas a cruzar, si lo haces, aunque vaya a manchar mi carrera, les dire a los medios de lo que hiciste".

—"Oh, tu no serias capaz…"

—NO ME CONOCES LO SUFICIENTE… *sonido de teléfono colgado*

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Sierra continuaba hablando…

—Y ella no hizo caso, incluso resulto presa por acoso 3 años consecutivos, la despidieron de su trabajo muchas veces, porque ya no tenia la influencia de Chris para ello.

—Entonces…. ¿Solo salía con el por interés? * pregunto Chef*

—¿Estas segura que ella pudo matarlo?, ella no estaba en el país cuando todo sucedió *dijo Harold*

—No es lo que parecía ser, según estas fotos *sacando unas fotos*, solo se trataba de una doble, lo note porque cuando ella "regreso" para el funeral tenia un morete en el codo y el olor al gel de Chris.

—Pero si eso fuera cierto, es muy difícil acusarla si no tenemos pruebas solidas *dijo Harold*

—Puede ser, pero según mi padre, una confesión es mas que mil evidencias, podríamos acusarla si ella confesara *dijo Duncan*

—Y como hacemos eso… * pregunto Katie*

—Oh yo se como hacerlo *dijo Heather mientras se levantaba de la silla, con un whisky en la mano* Chris ya me hizo un favor, y se lo voy a devolver….


End file.
